An organic light emitting device is a device, in which holes and electrons are injected to an emission layer formed between electrodes through the electrode, so that the injected holes and electrons form excitons to emit light while disappearing.
Since the organic light emitting device has a self-emission property, the organic light emitting device has an advantage in view of a small thickness, lower power consumption, a more excellent viewing angle, and a higher response speed than those of a liquid crystal display in the related art.
Further, compared to a plasma display panel or an inorganic EL panel display, the organic light emitting device has an advantage in that the organic light emitting device is drivable at 10 V or lower, which is a lower voltage, has low power consumption, and excellent color expression. In addition, the organic light emitting device may also be prepared by using a plastic substrate having a flexible property.
Further, the organic light emitting device is divided into a passive organic light emitting device and an active organic light emitting device. The passive organic light emitting device adopts a bottom emission type of emitting light generated in an emission layer toward a surface of a substrate. In the meantime, when the active organic light emitting device adopts the bottom emission type, the organic light emitting device is hidden by a thin film transistor (TFT), so that an aperture ratio is decreased. Accordingly, in order to increase an aperture ratio, a top emission type for emitting light to an opposite side of a substrate has been demanded.
In an encapsulation method and an encapsulation structure of the organic light emitting device having the aforementioned excellent advantages in the related art, a substrate, on which an emission body including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an emission layer is positioned, and an encapsulation cap for encapsulating the substrate are generally encapsulated by using a thermosetting or photocurable adhesive member.